The Tracks of My Tears
by Lola3
Summary: Rory isn't the only one hurt in the car crash (teach me tonight). a full fledged Literati
1. Cars, wrists and sirens

A/n: This is my version of « teach me tonight ». It starts after jess turns right, at Rory's request, and Rory spots the "furry thing" (R&R please please please!!)  
  
Chapter 1: Cars wrists and sirens  
  
********  
  
Rory: JESS!!  
  
Jess: Oh shit!!  
  
Jess presses his foot down as hard as he can on the brake, but that isn't enough. He swerves and heads straight in to a bench. Rory lurches forward and her arm crashes in to the dashboard. The sign that was on the back of the bench crashes trough Jess's window and glass flys everywhere. All jess can hear is Rory's screams echoing in his head. He looks up and sees pieces of the bench scattered on top of the car. Then he hears Rory gasp.  
  
He quickly looks over and sees Rory clutching hear wrist.  
  
Jess: Rory! Oh my god.  
  
Jess unbuckles his seatbelt and, with much difficulty, pushes his crumpled door open. He opens Rory's door. Rory grabs jess and he pulls her out. Jess lets her hold onto him for a minute before prying her fingers away from his shoulder.  
  
Jess: What's wrong? Let me see your wrist.  
  
Rory holds up her wrist and jess reaches out to look at it. As soon as he touch's it, Rory gasps in pain.  
  
Jess: you need to get to a hospital.  
  
Rory: jess, you're-  
  
Rory gets cut of by the sound of sirens. They turn around to see stars hollow police chief step out of the squad car. Jess walks over to him.  
  
Jess: Rory needs to get to a hospital, something's wrong with her wrist. I'll handle the report, but first she needs an ambulance  
  
Police Chief: your going with her young man, something has to be done about that nasty gash on your shoulder  
  
Jess looks at his left shoulder and sees his shirt soaked in blood.  
  
Jess: oh shit.  
  
Rory is walking over to jess and the police chief right as the ambulance pulls up.  
  
They look at the two teenagers and lead them to the vehicle.  
  
*~* at the hospital*~*  
  
Doctor: you fractured your wrist so you'll have to wear a cast for 2-3 weeks.  
  
Rory: ok. What about Jess? Is he ok?  
  
Doctor: Jess?  
  
Rory: Jess Mariano. My friend, I want to know if he's ok.  
  
Doctor: as soon as your cast is on, you can go see him.  
  
The doctor finishes Rory's cast and leads her out to the desk.  
  
Doctor: this is Rory Gilmore. She's would like to see Jess Mariano.  
  
Secretary: let me see… I'm sorry, but he's in surgery right now but if-  
  
Rory: what!! Why?!! Is he going to be ok!!  
  
Secretary: he'll be fine he's just getting his arm stitched up. He had a nasty cut on his shoulder.  
  
Rory: how long till he'll be out?  
  
Secretary: he should be out in 20 min. if you like; you could go sit in the waiting room over there.  
  
Rory: ok, thank you.  
  
The doctor leaves Rory and she goes to sit down. She sits for a few minutes before realizing she should phone her mom. Rory gets up and walk towards a pay phone. She grabs the phone of the hook and puts in her money. Tears welling up in her eyes, Rory dials her phone number.  
  
Rory: Mom?  
  
Lorelai: Rory? What's wrong, are you ok?  
  
Rory: mom, I'm at the hospital  
  
Lorelai: Why?! Are you hurt? Rory, what happened?!!  
  
Rory: can you just come right now please?  
  
Lorelai: tell me what happened!  
  
Rory: please?  
  
Lorelai: uh, ok, I'll be there as fast as I can.  
  
*Lorelai* what happened, why did she sound so sad? Why is she at the hospital?! My baby, at the hospital, she better not be hurt, oh Rory!  
  
Rory heads back to her chair in the waiting room and sits down with her head in her hands.  
  
Lorelai: Rory? Rory! Hunny, what's wrong?!  
  
Rory looks up, tears running down her face.  
  
Rory: He's hurt mom! He's really hurt, and he's in surgery and-  
  
Lorelai: who? Who's hurt?  
  
Rory: jess!!  
  
Lorelai: oh sweetie, he'll be fine.  
  
Lorelai sits down next to Rory and holds her shaking shoulders  
  
Rory: but he was bleeding, and his shirt, mom, it was soaked.  
  
Lorelai: what happened?  
  
Rory: we went out for ice cream, then we were driving, and there was a furry animal, and jess swerved and we hit a bench and then my wrist hurt and jess was bleeding.  
  
Lorelai: oh my god. Rory let me see your wrist.  
  
Rory holds up her cast and Lorelai looks at it. Suddenly the doors open ands jess walks out, followed by a doctor. Rory sits up straight in her chair, and looks at jess. He looks fine, except for the bandage o his arm. With Lorelai still holding on to Rory's wrist, the doctor explains that jess had a deep cut in his left shoulder and 21 stitches. Lorelai gets up to thank the doctor, and Rory jumps out of her chair. She grabs jess and holds him tight; jess awkwardly puts his right arm on her back. Rory starts to cry again, in to Jess's shoulder. Lorelai looked over to see her daughter, being held by this hoodlum, this delinquent, this person who hurt her.  
  
Doctor: well, I'll have someone call Mr. Danes and talk to him. Jess looks fine aside from his cut, so you should all go home and get some rest.  
  
Rory lets go of jess and goes to her mom.  
  
Rory: let's go home mom.  
  
Lorelai: ok, well go home. And I'll make you a coffee, or a cake, or whatever you want.  
  
Rory: you can't make a cake  
  
Lorelai: a pop tart then, I'll make you a pop tart. Let's go.  
  
Rory: what about jess?  
  
Lorelai: what about him?  
  
Rory: we have to take him home with us.  
  
Lorelai pulls Rory pulls Rory to the side  
  
Lorelai: no, Rory, we don't. He crashed your car, he hurt your arm, he hurt my baby. He can wait for Luke.  
  
Rory: but mom, look at his arm. He's hurt worse then I am.  
  
Lorelai: how do you know? You have to where a cast for half a month, he doesn't  
  
Rory: can we please just drive him to Luke's and talk about this later  
  
Lorelai: I'm sorry Rory, I'm sorry. We'll take him, fine.  
  
As they walk out of the hospital, Lorelai can't stop think about Rory in Jess's arms 


	2. The Bogey Man

A/n: Thanks for the reviews! I really love them. Don't be afraid to be critical. Anyways, enough of me.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Bogey Man  
  
***********  
  
  
  
The drive back to Luke's was in complete silence. Lorelai stops at the door and jess gets out.  
  
Rory: are you coming in?  
  
Lorelai: No. I'll wait here.  
  
Rory opens the door and steps into the diner. She sees Luke sitting at the counter with jess. Luke turns around to look at her. As soon as she sees his face, Rory starts to cry again.  
  
Luke: Rory,  
  
Jess and Luke both stand up and Rory falls in to Luke's arms.  
  
Rory: I was so scared  
  
Luke: I know.  
  
Rory: jess was bleeding! He was bleeding, and my wrist and the ambulance…  
  
Rory looks up to Luke and lets go of him. Then she turns her head to jess  
  
Rory: I thought I was going to lose you. They said you alright but still, I thought you would leave me. All I could think of was what would happen if you were gone. Don't leave me jess, don't leave me.  
  
Jess stares in to Rory's teary eyes and, for the first time, he wanted to hold someone forever, so tight nothing could tear him away.  
  
Luke: you'd better go, your mom's waiting.  
  
Rory takes one last look at jess and Luke and heads back out to the car. She opens the door and sits down next to her mom. Rory stares straight ahead while wiping her eyes.  
  
Lorelai: he stole you Rory.  
  
Rory: pardon?  
  
Lorelai: you've cried more with Luke and jess then with me. He's taking you away from me.  
  
Rory: no he's not.  
  
Lorelai: You could have died Rory! You were in a car crash; even I've never been in one. Then jess would have taken you forever. Away from me.  
  
Rory: mom, no one could ever take me away from you. You're my mom, you're my best friend. I love you more then anyone else.  
  
Lorelai looks at Rory and hugs her. They stay like that for a moment before breaking apart. Lorelai starts the engine and they drive home.  
  
Lorelai: you ok?  
  
Rory: yes  
  
Lorelai: you sure?  
  
Rory: I'm sure  
  
Lorelai: absolutely?  
  
Rory: absolutely.  
  
Lorelai: ok. Let's go to bed  
  
Rory: right behind you.  
  
Lorelai knocks on Rory's door  
  
Rory: Come in.  
  
Lorelai: I've come to tuck you in.  
  
Rory gets in to her bed and Lorelai pulls the bed covers up to her chin.  
  
Lorelai: if you need to cry, or anything, like a cup coffee or, the bogey man is scaring you or anything, I'm in my room  
  
Rory: right  
  
Lorelai: or if your rooms to dark, or the sheets feel weird or-  
  
Rory: good night mom  
  
Lorelai: I love you Rory,  
  
Rory: I love you mom,  
  
Lorelai: I'm right here, like right upstairs  
  
Rory: good night  
  
Lorelai leaves and Rory turns to her side.  
  
Rory: ow.  
  
Rory flips over to the other side, so she's not lying on her cast. Rory lys staring at her desk in the dark. She looks at her books, then her pile of papers, and the picture of her and dean. What is she going to tell him? "Me and Jess crashed my car. i went to the hospital, I cried, and now I'm good, so don't be mad." Rory turns on to her back.. Stop thinking, she tells herself, go to sleep. After 20 minutes of tossing and turning, Rory gets out of bed. She opens the door, goes up the stairs and climbs into Lorelai's bed. 


	3. A Matter of Knowing

A/n: this chapter is basically a bunch of screwed up dialogue, but hopefully it gets the message across.  
  
******  
  
Chapter three: A Matter of Knowing  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Lorelai wakes up to find Rory sleeping next to her. She leans over and kiss's her daughter gently on her head. Lorelai pulls back the sheet's and gets out of bed. Rory's eyes suddenly open, and she sits up.  
  
Lorelai: Rory.  
  
Rory: mom….  
  
Lorelai: no, I'm not your mom; I'm a secret agent, pretending to be her. Your mother is in Washington, in a secret lab-  
  
Rory: I had a dream. And you were in the car with me and jess. And it crashed.  
  
Lorelai sees the look on Rory's face and sits down next to her. Rory looks in to Lorelai eyes. She looks as if she's going to cry. Lorelai puts her arms around Rory.  
  
Lorelai: it's ok Rory, it was just a dream.  
  
Rory: I was scared mom.  
  
Lorelai: I know  
  
Rory: it all happened again, but you were there to.  
  
Lorelai: it'll never happen again Rory, you're safe. You're safe Rory  
  
Rory: I know  
  
Rory looks up at Lorelai  
  
Rory: let's not talk about it.  
  
Lorelai: really?  
  
Rory: yes.  
  
Lorelai: so, pretend we were brainwashed and we know nothing?  
  
Rory: yes. Just like that.  
  
Lorelai: alright. How about coffee?  
  
Rory: do I have to go to school?  
  
Lorelai: no. we'll phone and say you were abducted by aliens.  
  
Rory: ok.  
  
Rory and Lorelai head down stairs to the kitchen.  
  
Lorelai: on no.  
  
Rory: what  
  
Lorelai: remember, last week, when the coffee machine decided to hate me? And then I hit it with a spatula?  
  
Rory: oh no. you didn't get it fixed.  
  
Lorelai: well, I figured it could use some time to think before it could start to try to hate me again.  
  
Rory: now we have to get dressed.  
  
Lorelai: why?  
  
Rory: because we have to go to Luke's  
  
Lorelai: but I don't want to.  
  
Rory: get dressed?  
  
Lorelai: go to Luke's  
  
Rory: why?  
  
Lorelai: you said you didn't want to talk about it.  
  
Rory: because of jess?  
  
Lorelai: no, because I have suddenly decided I don't like Luke's coffee. Yes, because of jess.  
  
Rory: but it wasn't Jess's fault.  
  
Lorelai: well, he was driving!  
  
Rory: but I told him to  
  
Lorelai: so!  
  
Rory: So he got hurt to! He got hurt worse then me!  
  
Lorelai: I don't care! I don't like him Rory, were not going to Luke's  
  
Rory: well I do! I thought we weren't going to talk about it.  
  
Lorelai: you brought it up!  
  
Rory: no I didn't!  
  
Rory storms out of the kitchen and in to her room. She pulls on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, grabs her coat, and walks towards the door.  
  
Lorelai: where are you going?  
  
Rory: to Luke's. I'm sorry mom, I don't want to fight, but I can't never talk to jess again. He's my friend. I hope you can realize that.  
  
Lorelai: I'm sorry Rory. I shouldn't be mad, but I am and I can't help it…… Can you get me a coffee, and a muffin, please?  
  
Rory: you're not coming?  
  
Lorelai: maybe tomorrow  
  
Rory walks out the door and heads towards the diner.  
  
*~* at the diner *~*  
  
Jess looks up as the bell on the door chimes. Rory smiles at him and sits down.  
  
Rory: Luke is still making you work?  
  
Jess: apparently, just because I had a hole in my arm that is now stitched up with thread doesn't qualify as being disabling enough to not work the register. But I do get to miss school. How bout you?  
  
Rory: I get to miss school to. Although I'm sure Paris won't think a broken wrist is a fair justification.  
  
Jess places a cup of coffee down in front of Rory. Luke comes down the stairs and looks at Rory and jess. Rory turns her head and smiles at him.  
  
Luke: everything ok?  
  
Rory: yep  
  
Luke: where's your mom.  
  
Rory: um well, she's really tired so, she decided to stay at home.  
  
Luke: right  
  
Rory: I have to get her a coffee and a muffin before I leave.  
  
Luke: why's she so tired?  
  
Rory: I don't know.  
  
Luke: she ok with every thing?  
  
Rory: I think so.  
  
Luke: ok.  
  
Luke leaves to take peoples orders. Jess and Rory start talking about books and music, occasionally having there little disagreements, as if nothing is wrong.  
  
20 mins later.  
  
Lorelai: Rory?!  
  
Rory: mom? I thought you were staying at home.  
  
Lorelai: it's been half an hour! I need some coffee.  
  
Jess; good morning miss Gilmore.  
  
Lorelai looks at jess. He's sitting there, smiling, talking with her daughter, as if he did nothing wrong  
  
Lorelai: what is wrong with you?  
  
Jess: excuse me?  
  
Luke comes over to say hi to Lorelai but stops as he watches Lorelai build up with anger.  
  
Lorelai: last night, you almost killed my daughter, and know you sit here as if nothing's happened!!  
  
Jess: what is your problem?  
  
Lorelai: YOU'RE my problem!!  
  
Jess: why? What did I ever do to you??  
  
Lorelai: You come here, you wreck havoc all over town, you try to take my daughter from her boyfriend, you crash a car, with her in it, and then you try to steal her from me!!!  
  
Jess: what the hell Lorelai, I didn't try to steal Rory from anyone!  
  
Lorelai: yes you did jess! Yes you did!  
  
Jess: I'm sorry if you can't control your daughter, I'm sorry if I've shattered your perfect little world, but I'm not going to stop being me just because you don't like it.  
  
Lorelai: you haven't ruined anything for me, jess, your hurting Rory, not me!!  
  
Jess: so why are you yelling at me and not Rory? If I'm hurting rory, how come she's not telling me? your not the queen of the world, Lorelai; you don't know what everyone's thinking.  
  
Lorelai: how do you know jess?! What makes you think you know my daughter better then I do?  
  
Jess: when did I say that?  
  
Lorelai: 3 seconds ago!  
  
Jess: this is all about me crashing the car, isn't it.  
  
Lorelai: well, mostly, yeah!  
  
Jess: guess what Lorelai, I got hurt to ok. Rory's not the only victim here.  
  
Lorelai: you are the one who did the hurting jess! Not her!  
  
Jess: Rory's not a perfect little angel, you have to realize that!  
  
Lorelai: you don't know her, jess! Rory would never hurt anyone! You're the only person I know who would ever accuse Rory of hurting someone.  
  
Jess: you know what, screw you. I don't need to listen to this.  
  
Jess storms up stairs and leaves Lorelai, Rory, and the rest of the diner staring in shock. Rory looks at her mom then runs upstairs after jess.  
  
  
  
Rory: Jess!  
  
Jess opens the door to the apartment.  
  
Rory: what was that?  
  
Jess: What?  
  
Rory: you, yelling at my mom!  
  
Jess: I don't know what you're talking about  
  
Rory: Jess! You know what I'm talking about!  
  
Jess: she started it Rory,  
  
Rory: so! You didn't have to do that!  
  
Jess: really? Then why did she do it?  
  
Rory: did you actually look at my mom last night?  
  
Jess: yeah  
  
Rory: what did you see?  
  
Jess: A 30 year old woman who didn't want to give me a ride home after I came out of surgery.  
  
Rory: is that all you saw jess? Is that all? Did you actually look at her face? Did you see how scared she was? When I left the diner, she thought you were talking me away from her. My mother is the most confident person I know, do you know how scared she must have been if she thought I was going to leave her?!! I'm her best friend jess, her best friend!!  
  
Jess: so just because I put my arms around you, to comfort you while you cried, I'm now your mom's worst night mare?! I'm sorry if your mother is all that, but to me, she's one hell of a bitch.  
  
Rory: How can you say that jess!! All you have done is make people's lives diffucult scine you got here.  
  
Jess: oh really, so no one in this entire town has ever thought of me as more then a angry screwed up kid?? Nobody ever remotely liked me? Not even you?!  
  
Rory: what makes you think I like you jess!  
  
Jess: nothing. And I'm glad. Now, I won't have to worry about anyone missing me when I leave.  
  
Rory: you can't leave jess!  
  
Jess: why not? Tell me rory, why not?  
  
Rory: Because, because,  
  
Jess: I'm sorry I ever came in to your life rory Gilmore.  
  
Jess and Rory stare at each other before Rory runs out the door and down the stairs. Lorelai is sitting at the counter drinking Rory's coffee and Luke is talking to a customer. Lorelai sees Rory and stands up.  
  
Rory: let's go.  
  
Lorelai: what did jess say to you?  
  
Rory: nothing. Let's just go.  
  
Rory and Lorelai walk out of the diner, letting the door slam behind them.  
  
  
  
A/n: I think it was the diet coke with lemon that made me write this like it is, but I like it. Review please, if you'd be so kind. 


	4. Topless Horrors

A/N: ok, i sort of just skipped the whole rest of the day, but, i thought of an ending, and this part seemed so boring. Anyways, I may put in an other chapter, of what happens before this, but it's basically just Rory and Lorelai at home. Ok, enough. ENJOY!  
  
Chapter four: Topless horrors  
  
*******  
  
  
  
*~* After the stars hollow movie night *~*  
  
Lane: Rory!  
  
Rory: hey lane.  
  
Lane: how is my injured friend?  
  
Rory: still broken  
  
Lane: nuts. At least this means we can play doctor now with a real cast.  
  
Rory: to bad were not still 5.  
  
Lane: I know. The good old days. So, does it hurt?  
  
Rory: no. but if anyone wants me to do heavy labor, I'm saying it does.  
  
Lane: why can't I fracture my wrist to?  
  
Rory: if you did, you'd have to go through 2 days worth of Kleenex box's before you thought it was cool. But kirks film cheered me up.  
  
Lane: I think I'm going to have nightmares. Kirk, with no shirt on, I'm scared for life.  
  
Rory: not even a whole week of watching horror movies with my mom doing full on impressions could give me such nightmares  
  
Mrs. Kim: Lane! It is 9:00!  
  
Lane: 9:00, oh my goodness, Rory, I'm only going to get 9 hours of sleep to night! I must get to bed!  
  
Rory: by Lane.  
  
Lane leaves with her mom. Rory turns around looking for her mom. She sees her on the other side of the park, talking with Luke.  
  
Lorelai: he's irresponsible  
  
Luke: it was an accident Lorelai, accidents happen.  
  
Lorelai: Well why did it have to happen with Rory?  
  
Luke looks over Lorelai's shoulder and sees Rory coming towards them.  
  
Luke: are you coming for coffee tomorrow?  
  
Lorelai: no.  
  
Luke: ok.  
  
Lorelai: I have to be at the inn really early, some special guests are coming in.  
  
Luke: oh, right  
  
Lorelai: tomorrow.  
  
Luke: bye  
  
Lorelai: bye Luke.  
  
Lorelai turns and round and spots Rory.  
  
Rory: ready to go?  
  
Lorelai: yeah,  
  
Rory: that wasn't a bad night.  
  
Lorelai: I think I have never felt so cool in my entire life.  
  
Rory: watching Kirk make a fool out of him self could even make Taylor feel cool.  
  
Lorelai: Taylor?  
  
Rory: you're right, not Taylor.  
  
Rory and Lorelai walk home, talking about the movie, and never once mentioning Luke or jess, or the diner.  
  
  
  
A/N: ok, now, I can write about Friday, and dinner or I can not write about it. If you want me to write about dinner, I will, but otherwise, I'll just cut to Saturday, when dean is back. Everyone says the finale's really good, but I haven't seen it yet!!! I am mad, cause I missed it, but hey, only 12 more days of school left!! 


	5. Seriously, Really, Truly

A/N : ok, this chapter is really short, but i don't really want to add the next chapter on to it, cause well, I just wouldn't be good.  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 5: Seriously, Really, Truly  
  
  
  
Saturday morning, and Rory is with Dean, and Lorelai is sitting at the counter in Luke's diner.  
  
Luke: Hey  
  
Lorelai: Hey.  
  
Luke: where's Rory?  
  
Lorelai: at home, then out with dean.  
  
Luke: ok.  
  
Lorelai: what did jess say to her Luke?  
  
Luke: I don't know..  
  
Lorelai: she's been in never never land for the past 3 days. She asked me for help on her homework.  
  
Luke: she asked you, Rory Gilmore, asked you, Miss, " Umpa Lumpas are my hero's" for help with her homework?  
  
Lorelai: this is serious Luke!  
  
Luke: well, I have no idea  
  
Jess walks down the stairs, with the sleeve on his t-shirt rolled up.  
  
Jess: good morning Luke.  
  
Jess doesn't even acknowledge Lorelai's presence as he grabs a muffin.  
  
Luke: aghem..  
  
Jess looks up at Luke. Luke, trying to be discrete, is looking at Lorelai and jess, simultaneously.  
  
Jess: Lorelai  
  
Lorelai: jess.  
  
Luke: jess, role your shirt down  
  
Jess: can't.  
  
Luke: why?  
  
Jess: I'm trying to get a tan.  
  
Luke: jess,  
  
Jess: my arm hurts, it's very sensitive right now, if you must know.  
  
Lorelai: jess, can I…  
  
Jess: can you what?  
  
Lorelai: look at it?  
  
Jess turns to his side and leans over the counter to show Lorelai his now mending stitches.  
  
Lorelai: I didn't know it was that bad.  
  
Jess: Just like I didn't know I was stealing 16 year old girls.  
  
Lorelai: look, jess, I'm sorry  
  
Jess: seriously.  
  
Lorelai: yes jess, I seriously am sorry that I yelled at you.  
  
Jess: thank you so much. That really means a lot to me,  
  
Luke: jess!  
  
Jess: I'm sorry too. Really truly  
  
Lorelai: ok.  
  
Jess: ok.  
  
Lorelai: ok. can I have my coffee know?  
  
Luke: you haven't even ordered coffee yet.  
  
Lorelai: well, I guess I'm hoping that you would assume I want coffee, after coming here for how many years, and ordering coffee every single day….  
  
Jess, haven been forgiven bye Lorelai, walks over to a table, leaving Luke and Lorelai to there usual antics. Lorelai seems much more relaxed, as she and Luke talk. Maybe, Lorelai thinks to her self, he's not so bad. 


	6. The Tracks of my Tears

A/n: ok, I love this chapter. It's not as good as I wanted it, but still, I love it.  
  
******  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Tracks of My Tears  
  
  
  
After spending the whole walking around Stars Hollow with each other, Rory and Dean are sitting on a bench near the gazebo, dean with his arm around Rory and her head resting on his shoulder. Rory told dean about the accident and how the car crashed, and it would take a lot to fix, and that she was ok. The only part she had left out was that Jess had been with her. Rory had thought that it wouldn't be the best thing to tell dean that at this point. Dean seemed fine with the whole issue, after making sure Rory was ok. Now, sitting there, Rory thinks everything will be ok again.  
  
Rory: Dean,  
  
Dean: Rory,  
  
Rory: what time is it?  
  
Dean: 8:30  
  
Rory: good  
  
Dean: Rory,  
  
Rory: yes,  
  
Dean: I'm sorry,  
  
Rory: for what?  
  
Dean: for not being here when you got hurt.  
  
Rory: it's not your fault.  
  
Dean: I know, but I wish I was here. Just so I could be with you.  
  
Rory: but then you would have missed your great big family outing.  
  
Dean: oh yeah, cause that was just sooo fun.  
  
Rory looks up at dean and smiles.  
  
Dean: I love you, Rory  
  
Rory looks in to Dean's eyes. I love you to dean she thinks, but she can't seem to say it. Say it, Rory, say it. You have to say. Still staring in to dean's eyes, Rory feels tears welling up in her own. She can't say it.  
  
Rory: I have to go dean.  
  
Rory stands up and starts to walk away.  
  
Dean: rory?  
  
Rory: I have to go. Sorry.  
  
Rory starts to run, not wanting Dean to see the tears streaming down her face. After seeing that dean didn't follow her, Rory falls down to the ground.  
  
Rory: what's wrong with me? I love dean, why couldn't I tell him.  
  
She sits up.  
  
Rory: my mom, I need to talk to my mom.  
  
Standing up, rory looks around. Luke's she thinks to herself.  
  
Rory opens the door to the deserted diner. She Frantically searches for her mom. Jess, who was wiping a table in the corner, looks out of the corner of his eye when he hears Rory enter.  
  
Jess: if you're here for coffee, it's all gone. If you're here for your book, I'll give it to Lorelai tomorrow.  
  
When Rory doesn't answer, jess stands up. He sees her standing by the door, wiping her eyes, to no avail. For every tear she wipes away, a new one falls.  
  
Jess: Rory?  
  
Rory runs over to jess, grabs his shirt with her unhindered hand, and falls on to his chest. If she wasn't crying hard before, she is now. Jess drops the cloth in surprise.  
  
Jess: you gotta stop doing this, you know, your mom doesn't like it.  
  
Jess placing his arms around Rory's back, jess looks down at the shaking figure in his arms.  
  
Jess: I'm guessing this means you're not mad at me anymore.  
  
Rory looks up at jess. He's standing there, half smiling at her.  
  
Rory: it's your fault.  
  
Jess: what is?  
  
Rory: that I'm crying.  
  
Jess: wow, so that voodoo stuff actually does work, good to know.  
  
Rory: I've cried more in the past 3 days then in my entire life, jess  
  
Jess: I'm sure dean can make you another car,  
  
Rory: I don't want another car,  
  
Jess: so you're becoming one of those save the earth type of people.  
  
Rory: look at my face jess.  
  
Jess: all right,  
  
Rory: what do you see?  
  
Jess: 2 eyes, a nose, a mouth,  
  
Rory: no jess, look closer can't you see it?  
  
Jess: see what Rory  
  
Rory: My tears. The tracks of my tears. And I cried them all because of you.  
  
Jess: I'm sorry, Rory. What do you want me to do?  
  
Rory: nothing.  
  
Jess: nothing? You don't want me t-  
  
Jess stumbles back in to the corner, half with shock, and half with the force of Rory's body. Jess pulls Rory closer to him, as Rory loosens the grip on his shirt, and wraps her arm around his back. Jess slowly starts to slide down the wall, but never letting go of Rory. Rory leans down so her lips won't lose contact with Jess'. Jess sits down on the floor, holding the back of Rory's head. Reaching up with his left arm, despite the slight pain, he wraps it around Rory's neck and pulls her gently down on to him. Rory sits down in jess lap, straddling his body between her legs. Jess gently rests his lips on Rory's, just barley touching. A solitary tears runs down Rory cheek. Jess opens his eyes when he tastes the salty tear on his lips.  
  
Jess: I'm sorry.  
  
Rory: I have to go  
  
Rory hurries off jess and runs to the door, she opens it, looks back at jess, then runs home. Jess stays on the floor, a small smile creeping on to his face as Luke comes down the stairs.  
  
Luke: jess? What are you doing?  
  
Jess: nothing. My arm hurts. I think I should go rest.  
  
Luke: alright...  
  
Jess stands up, touches his lips, and walks upstairs, taking his time.  
  
  
  
A/n: hahaha! I sort of hope that was original. I don't really think the dialogue was as smooth as it good be, and when Rory said, the tracks of my tears, it didn't sound real good, but I had to put it in. also, if you listen to the song, "the tracks of my tears", I think you'll sort of like this chapter a bit more. Alright. I'm done, now you're free to review! Hehehe. 


End file.
